Alliance of Nations
Alliance of Nation Charter Admissions and Membership A. Admissions To be allowed into the AON, each nation must state the following information on our offsite forum: * Nation Name * Nation Ruler * Team Color (Brown is the Official AON color): * Present and/or Past Alliances * Who were you recruited by? * Are you currently involved in any wars? * Provide a link to your nation (Copy and paste the URL of the "view my nation" button) * Cite the alliance oath B. Membership Membership in other alliances is not allowed. All AON members agree to be tied to the charter and to follow it to the letter. Leadership A. Princeps The Princeps of AON is Theryman of Therymanopolis. The Princeps holds his position until he decides it is time to step down. He has absolute authority over all domestic affairs, including the forums. He should, however, seek advice from the two princeps. The Princeps cannot be impeached. B. Consuls The consuls are elected to monthly positions by all members of the AON. They work to counterbalance the power of the Princeps, and help to advise him in all domestic and current affairs. Elections of the consuls will be as followed: 2 day for nominations 2 days for debates 2 days for elections The Consuls can be impeached by a unanimous decision from the other consul and the Princeps, and a majority of the people supporting the impeachment. War A. Domestic War No member of AON may declare war on another member of AON or and alliance that AON currently has a treaty with. B. Declaring War War will only be declared in the most dire of circumstances. If war is deemed necessary, however, a unanimous decision must be reached by both consuls and the princeps. If this decision is reached, war will be declared. C. Nuclear Policy No nuclear strikes will be permitted unless AON is nuked first, or if given express permission by the princeps. D. Nondomestic War No member of AON may knowingly declare war on any member of any alliance that AON is at war with. If they do, they will be ordered to stop and pay reparations, or risk expulsion. No official AON aid will go to any member conducting military operations without the express permission on the consuls or princeps. Foreign Policy A. NAP's Non Aggression Pacts may be signed with any alliance with the sole consensus of the Princeps. B. MDP's A MDP may be signed with another alliance if the Princeps and one consul will ratify it. C. Embassies Embassies will be given to all alliances who wish to have on, provided that they grant us either an embassy or a consulate with them. Miscellaneous A. Missing Voter In the case that a consul or the Princeps is not able to vote or will not vote, the people will be the deciding factor. For a period no less than 24 and no longer than 48 hours the people will vote on the issue. When the vote is over, it would be as if the missing official had cast the vote. Amendments The Princeps may change the charter with the agreement of at least one consul or a popular vote by the people AON Board The AoN board is at: http://z10.invisionfree.com/Pie/index.php? Category:Alliances